Rurouni Keitaro
by AznKenDoBoY127
Summary: *Longer Prologue* Keitaro is a normal guy brought up by his parents, what would happen if both were to die. What would happen to him, would he become the same spinless wimp or would he become someone else?


Note* no, this isn't a rouruni kenshin and love hina crossover.  
It's an Alternative universe kinda thing, well sorta...  
  
Disclaimer - You know the drill  
  
****************  
  
Rouruni Keitaro - Prologue  
  
****************  
  
^Hinata Inn^  
  
An old woman carries a little baby into a small room with little   
clouds on the walls, white as the purest of purest snow, the old   
woman sat in a small chair next to a crib talking to the little   
baby, knowing that it could not understand the words.  
  
"My young Keitaro, someday you will become a fine man." Grandmother   
Hina cooed to her grandson. The little baby cuddled against his   
grandmother as she rocked him back and forth, feeling the warmth of   
her body heat he felt protected and loved.  
  
Another figure walked in as the baby's cooing stopped.  
  
"Mother, can I take Keitaro now; It's time for his nap." The said   
woman replied "I think has started without you." She said as she   
slowly gave the baby back to her kin, careful not to wake the baby.  
  
"You know daughter, you can come and stay here if you would like."   
The old woman told to the young woman "You could get away from him   
and I would be here to protect you and little Keitaro."  
  
"Mother, you know I can't abandon him, I..I love him" The mother   
of Keitaro said, even if her eyes said otherwise,  
  
"Lies, you and I both know what he does to you, he demands you to   
please him sexually and he hates my grandson, how can you love   
a man like that?" The older woman scoffed  
  
"I..I..It's not true, he loves me and he-"  
  
"Stop living a lie!"   
  
"SHUT UP! HE LOVE ME AND HE LOVES KEITARO!"   
  
"Waahh!!!"  
  
"Now look what you made me do, Oh my little Keitaro don't cry,   
don't cry, mommy's right here so don't cry baby."   
  
The young woman put the baby in the crib and tried to stop the   
baby from crying.  
  
When little Keitaro stopped crying Grandmother Hina walked up to  
kin. "Keitaro is going to be a strong boy, I can tell but with a   
father like his he will be damned to become a weak man and-" The   
old woman stopped her words when her daughter turned and hugged   
her, a tear of sorrow and fear fell from her eye, threatening to  
let loose a damn   
  
"Mother I know, Oh god do I know...I want to leave him so much,  
I fear that he would take Keitaro away from me."  
  
"Oh little one, you don't need to fear that, I will protect my  
precious grandchild with my very life, you can leave that man  
without fear my daughter."  
  
"Mother...Thank you."  
  
The woman cried in the arms of her mother for a while, pouring   
out her fear and hate of the man she once was proud to called  
husband. When she had stopped, she stood straight up.  
  
"I'm going to leave him, I'll leave him for sure."  
  
"That is great to hear." The old woman said  
  
"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT LEAVING ME!!!" A loud, enraged shout   
bellowed into the small room  
  
Both woman looked towards the doorway and saw the father of   
Keitaro, he had bags under his eyes and his clothes stunk of   
the stench of alcohol.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, EVEN WHEN I WORK SO HARD FOR YOU!!"  
he yelled in a drunken rage  
  
"You did nothing of the sort, you laid around the house drunk   
never lifted a finger to help me raise Keitaro!" she said back  
the drunken man  
  
"KEITARO THIS, KEITARO THAT, IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR GOING TO FUCK  
HIM! SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU TALK ABOUT THAT LITTLE PIECE OF   
SHIT ALL THE TIME!"  
  
"NO HE IS NOT, IF ANYTHING YOU ARE!!" She yelled in total rage   
as she slapped him hard enough to make him flinch.  
  
"BITCH YOU ASKED FOR IT NOW!!" the man pulled out a gun and   
pointed it right at the woman.  
  
"GO AHEAD SHOOT ME, I DON'T CARE, GO AHEAD!!!!!!!"  
  
The man dropped his hand, lifted his head and then laughed   
like a maniac, then his laughter came to an abrupt end.  
  
"Who said I was gonna shoot you..." He said in a   
Murderous tone "I'm gonna kill the thing you love most." He  
finished as he pointed the gun a little more to the right of   
the woman  
  
"NOOO!!"  
  
*BAM*  
  
The bullet was on a direct course to Keitaro's head, and it   
hit... something else.  
  
Keitaro's mother had gotten in the way of the bullet, and it   
had been buried in her ribcage, the top left of her ribcage   
actually, her heart.  
  
"NOO!!! DAUGHTER!!"  
  
The old woman ran to the, now deceased, woman's body and wept   
for the loss of her kin.  
  
"Damn it, The bitch got in the way, oh well" he said as he   
aimed once again.  
  
He had tried to aim again but in his drunken state he couldn't   
do so, the other shot had been a lucky one, but even so he   
could still shot the baby. He aimed, He got ready and then...  
  
...He died  
  
The man stood there for a minute or two, and then he just fell down  
a staff imbedded into his back, and behind the drunk was no   
other than grandmother Hina.  
  
"Damn you... Damn You!! YOU KILLED HER!!" She cried as   
she punched and beat on the dead body, making it so that he   
was almost unrecognizable.  
  
"Waaahh!!"   
  
Grandmother Hina stopped her attacks on the body when she   
heard the cry, she immediately ran to the baby and picked him   
up and she held him, held him if he was life itself, but still   
the baby cried. Grandmother Hina saw what the baby was   
looking at and she sobbed, she fell to the floor and just   
cried. Little Keitaro had stopped crying then looked at her   
mother and it was as if he knew that his mother would not be   
returning to him and cried also. The old woman picked up the   
little one and walked out of the room and into the kitchen to   
go call the police. Keitaro was so exhausted from crying he fell   
to sleep before she had left his small little room, what he had  
saw last was the crimson color of blood, staining the little   
white cloud... Like the blood of his mother that stains his   
pure soul...  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
After the murder of Keitaro's parents, Grandmother Hina took  
him in and raised him as her own child, while he was growing  
he always knew that his father killed his mother and that his  
grandmother had killed his father, but he was glad that she   
did. Keitaro never opened up to anyone; he was like a glacier  
frozen, and impossible to move.  
  
Hina was shocked when he had presented her with his knowledge  
and she cried her sorrow to her grandchild, she had been   
telling Keitaro for the first few years of his life that he   
was orphaned, but he already knew the truth. She cried and   
yet he didn't, he was comforting Hina, it was kind of ironic,  
she wasn't the one who lost both parents at a young and   
yet she was crying while the one who did lose them comforted  
her.  
  
Grandmother Hina was determined not to let the same thing   
happen again, so she decided to train Keitaro in the martial  
arts, and he surprisingly, took it like a fish in water. She  
was startled at Keitaro's aura, it was pure white in one half  
the other half was pitch dark. It confused her to no end. A   
person only has one dominant type of emotional aura and it  
usually stays the same. There were some cases that a person  
with two closely related emotions would show in their aura,   
but Keitaro's aura showed evil, hate, love, joy all at the   
same time. She ignored this, but little did she know that   
his aura would be the only thing that would bring sadness  
into Keitaro's life   
  
  
Keitaro would practice the art day in and day out, for two   
years he had trained with his grandmother, training so much   
that it would make some martial art masters look like lazy   
couch potatoes. He kept on training and pushed himself to   
the limit.   
  
She was astonished that Keitaro was able to take anything   
that she threw at him. Hina showed Keitaro how to fight   
hand-to-hand combat, but she had also taught him how to   
use the katana, bo-staff and the kodachi.   
  
Even though she was proud of him, she felt a little   
depressed when it came to his personality  
  
His personality was cold, really cold, to other people,   
besides his Grandmother. Unless they were in need he   
would be a total jackass.  
  
An odd fact was that Keitaro would always protect the   
people that get bullied around, but he would never protect   
himself.   
  
Keitaro had tried to get an education at the age of five   
but he would always mess up one was or another while trying  
to do his work, so he gave up on it, deciding it wasn't   
worth it.  
  
----------------------------  
  
-Two years after the training-  
  
(Keitaro 7 years old)  
  
^Hinata Inn^  
  
Keitaro was laying in bed, trying to think of a way to   
combine the new moves he had just learned.   
  
"There hasta be a way to combine those two, there just  
gotta be a way." Keitaro was starting to get pissed off  
and he needed to release some steam, so he just got up   
and decided that going to the springs would help him out.  
  
"Ahhh, nothing like a dip ta make ya feel good."  
  
He was relaxing until he heard a slight noise that made  
him feel sad. Keitaro knew what it was instantly;   
it was the sound of a person crying. He just couldn't   
bear to see tears on people's faces, he knew from personal  
experience that it was not pleasant.  
  
"Wonder who that could be?" Keitaro got up and headed   
towards sound, as he got closer the crying got louder  
and louder. As he followed the sound he could tell that  
the crying wasn't the kind of crying a normal child would   
usually do. It was the type of crying of a person who lost   
their soul, a person who had lost someone dear to them...   
  
A person like him  
  
He walked out of the Hinata Inn and into the tree's that  
surrounded the inn, the crying called to his soul,   
desperate for someone to comfort them, to hold them, to  
be with them. He ran to the crying, he ran but he couldn't  
tell, he ran until he saw...her  
  
The little girl was on her knees, and her face in her hands  
as she cried. Keitaro saw the body's infront of the girl   
and he knew he was right, but he really didn't want to be.   
  
He walked up to the girl slowly so that she wouldn't be   
scared, but she turned around and screamed anyways, she  
ran but she fell down. She had tried to get up but it seemed  
that she had hurt he ankle for she had fallen back down.  
  
"St..st..stay away from me..pl.please..don't..hurt.m..me."  
  
Then she started to tear up again, Keitaro knew what it was   
like.  
  
"I won't hurt you.."  
  
"sob...huh?"  
  
"I won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
There was an odd silence for awhile until the girl asked  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Keitaro, how 'bout yours?"  
  
"Mine's Kanako."  
  
Again there was an odd silence, then Kanako asked   
  
"My parents, they're going to be alright... right?"   
What Keitaro said killed any hope she had left   
  
"I'm sorry...they won't be coming-"  
  
"NO, they'll be back!"  
  
Keitaro flinched at her voice, sorrow was overcoming her.  
  
"They'll be back, I know it...Sobthey'll be back" Even when   
she turned around Keitaro could tell she was crying again.  
  
"Kanako, come here." Keitaro's voice was soft as she told her   
this  
  
"No!, I'm staying right-"  
  
She suddenly stopped when she felt a pair of arms surround her.  
she tried to fight the soft embrace until she heard...  
  
"Kanako, I know how you feel  
  
She turned around to see tears in Keitaro's eyes, she looked  
into them and saw only truths, no lies.   
  
She stopped struggling, she came to a complete stop in her   
movements for a while, then she lifted her arms to return the  
comfort that he gave her.  
  
They cried together, letting the heavens know their sorrows...  
  
  
End Prologue  
  
  
  
I extended the prologue because it seemed a little too short  
anyways, how'd you like it, please review. I need all the help   
I can get, thanks to anyone who told me about my spelling   
mistakes. see ya!   
  
  
  
E-mail me at littleyahiko127@AOL.com 


End file.
